Shattered dreams the 90th hunger games begin
by Halibelknight
Summary: It's time for the 90th Hunger Games. Follow as a new set of victims fight and die, and follow a Angels expedience in the games and how it changes who she is and who she might become
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: the author of the hunger games is Suzanne Collins

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

"Watch out!" I hear a boy yell at me. I stop and turn around to see who yelled, but no one is there. I look to my right and my left and up and see nothing; _'how the hell is this happening'_ I think to myself. I turn around and there is a pale white person in front of me, I fall on my ass and scoot back, fearing for my life. His eyes are icy blue and his smile is devilish. He walks to me and I raise my arms up in defense; I feel him grabbing my shirt and lifting me up as tears fall my cheek. His laugh is almost Demonic, he opens his mouth and I see thousands of razor sharp teeth

"Die bitch" he raises his hand I see not nails, but claws.

"Wake up Angel!" my girlfriend screams. My eyes fly open and I tackle her, crying into her chest.

"What's wrong baby" She says with a soothing tone.

"I mad the mane ream gain." I say in her shirt. She looks at me confused and laughs.

"You mean you had the same dream again?" She says, kissing the top of my head.

"Hat I Sid" I reply

"Well when you say it and your mouth is covered it sounds like something else." she laughs. I look up and smile, kissing her lips. She blushes and smiles back.

"What was that for?" she ask.

"For being the best girlfriend ever. " I reply

"Well thank you baby, and happy valentine's day." She says, kissing my cheek "Any who, get ready for the reaping baby"

/

I close my eyes and think.  
>My name is Angel I am 12 years old,<br>My mother died giving birth to me,  
>My father is an abusive drug addict,<br>I have a wonderful girlfriend name Shelby,  
>And I have a mental illness no one but Shelby knows about.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**Hello readers, I hope you like the introduction of my story and yes I know I took Suzanne Collins idea but I think it would go well for this story.

Everyone say thank you to King Kubar for being my beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Disclaimer: the owner and author is Suzanne Collins**

**Chapter 2: The Reaping****  
><strong>  
>"Angel are yo.." Shelby walked in and stopped in mid-sentence "You look stunning." she said after a few minutes.<p>

I blush a dark red color "Well thank you baby." I say shyly. She walks towards me and holds my hand, spinning me around.

"Blue is definitely your color." She says, looking at my short dark blue dress, the black choker around my neck, my curly hair and in dark blue heels. I blush and turn around, not letting her see it. She walks to her room and i run to the door.

"Come on baby I am going to be late!" I yell at her.

"I'll meet you there baby. I have to go buy something fist." Shelby's yells back. I smile and nod, running out the door. I cover my nose with my hand, smelling the burning coal. I look to my left and see the victors from the 76th games.

"Bitch where have you been?" I hear and my body tenses up. Moments later I am knocked down by a giant fist. I look up and see my father's grey devil eyes, a giant smirk placed on his lips.

"I've been in my room daddy." I say softly, looking down, not wanting to feel another one of his blows.

"You lying bitch!" he barks, lifting me up by my neck and placing me to a wall, choking me with force. I try to fight him off, but my strength gives out. Fear runs through my mind and is the only emotion shown on my face. My vision starts to get blurry and my arms start going limp.

"You really should not treat a young lady like that." I hear a female voice say. Suddenly I am released from my father's grip. I gather the little strength I have and look to see the back of the woman's head, her hair is a dark brown with a beautiful braid going down. I think to myself "_I've seen this braid before."_and just before I get the answer I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later****  
><strong>

"Welcome to the 90th hunger games!" Effie trinket says with joy.

"Let's switch up this year and skip the lecture. This time let'ss start off with the boys!" she skips to the bowl with blue tape on it.

"And the lucky Boy is Hunter Martin!"

"Wake up sweetie." My eyes start to open and I see Katniss in front of me.

"Now it's time for a lucky girl to chosen!" Effie skips once more to the bowl with pink tape and reaches deep down into its center, taking out a slip.

"Stand up, okay sweetie?" I stand up, obeying her and a peacekeeper takes the chair that was holding me up when I was passed out.

"The lucky girl is Angel Winry!" she says, overjoyed. My legs give out and I start falling, but I'm caught by Katniss. She looks at me with caring eyes.

"Are you Angel Winry?"she asks in a gentle loving voice. I nod and her eyes only show sadness for me. She stands me up and walks with me to the stage.

"Hello Miss Winry" Effie says, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"There you have it folks, the tributes for the 90th Hunger games!" she yells out and raises mine and hunters hands up with hers. I look around and see Shelby looking straight at me, I mouth 'I'm sorry' to her. Before she could say anything back the peacekeepers take us to the waiting room.

"ANGEL!"I hear Shelby screaming down the hall as she bust through the door. She lifts me up he,r hair a mess and her icy blue eyes red and puffy.

"You been crying." I say softly.

She smiles and leans in to kiss my lips. "I had something in my eye." she says playfully. She then drops on one knee and holds out a little diamond ring. "Will you marry me Angel?"

I blush and scream out in joy" YES YES YES!" I jump at her and we fall on the ground.

"Time to go." A peacekeeper comes in and says to Shelby.

"Well baby, you better win for me." She says, kissing my lips. My eyes go darker than usual and my voice changes from sweet and innocent, to ruthless and cunning

"Don't worry about her. We will win no matter what."

"Thank you Darky" she says to me and walks out.

My name is Angel Winry I am 12 years old,  
>I have a wonderful girlfriend,<br>I am a tribute in the hunger games,  
>I have Split personalities,<br>My father is a abusive drug addict.

* * *

><p><strong>An** what do you I hope you like please review even if it's brutal  
>Thank you<p> 


End file.
